A Christmas Kiss
by Juan-Nikte-Xoconostle
Summary: Un momento a solas en una fecha especial es suficiente tiempo para que las nubes de los recuerdos regresen, manifestándose algo que creyó que ese "alguien" había sepultado durante tantos años.


**Pariring: **USUK

**Palabras: **832

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad intelectual de Hidekaz Himaruya. solamente son usados con fines de entretenimiento.

**Notas del autor: **Contiene elementos sumamente rosas, y podría dejar insatisfechos a algunos por su corta duración.

* * *

**A Christmas Kiss**

Las calles londinenses comenzaron a llenarse con ese espíritu navideño, el alma de las fiestas decembrinas estaba a flor de piel, y la gente iba y venía sobre sus pasos, en búsqueda de regalos navideños para la familia y amigos, otros a los pretendientes. Y enfrente de una de ellas un par de ojos esmeraldas miraban a través de la vitrina, directamente hacia unos juguetes. Había casitas de madera pintada, un trenecito que ocupaba la mayor parte del suelo, entre otros objetos. Pero le llamaron poderosamente la atención unos soldaditos de madera, se veían lindos… Y la nostalgia entró de nuevo en su mente…

_Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, un pequeño niño yacía sobre la cama, profundamente dormido en su ingenuidad. Repentinamente escuchó algunos ruidos, que al parecer provenían de la sala. Se trataba de alguien quejándose, maldiciendo con muchas palabrotas. Bajó inmediatamente pero con cuidado de no ser visto u oído, asomando apenas la cabeza. Miró la sombra de un anciano con ropas abultadas, y una larga barba blanca. Llevaba un gran saco que reposaba sobre el suelo, y por eso creyó que iba a robar._

_— No, don't do it! –se le abalanzó, chillando y tomándolo por los brazos, azotándolo contra el suelo repetidas veces._

_— ¡Argh! S-Stop, please! I'm not a bad guy! –le gritaba y casi suplicaba, tratando de asirse de algo, lo que fuera._

_Pero finalmente logró convencer al pequeño de que lo soltara. Qué bueno que no tenía el saco en el hombro, o se hubiera roto todo._

_— I'm so sorry, creí que usted era un ladrón… -se disculpó el pequeño, limpiando las lágrimas de sus orbes zafiro._

_— It's okay, Alfred… -le palmeó su cabeza, exhalando largamente y tratando de enfocar correctamente._

_— ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre, señor extraño? –le preguntó, mucho muy curioso._

_— ¡Ah…! Es que… ¡Soy un señor que hace regalos a los niños que se han portado bien durante el año! –le explicó muy a duras penas, esperando haber satisfecho la pregunta del pequeño._

_— R-Really?! That's incredible! –la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó sobremanera. — ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera?_

_— Yes, you can ask whatever you want –asintió con una sonrisa bonachona._

_— Entonces… -lo pensó por unos momentos. — Quiero que traigas de vuelta a Arthur…_

_Eso no se lo esperaba el mayor, inclusive le dio mucha ternura la petición. Pudiendo tener cualquier juguete, ¿solamente quería eso? Se acuclilló poco a poco, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros del infante._

_— ¿Sólo quieres eso? ¿Lo extrañas mucho?_

_— Yes… Hace mucho tiempo que no ha venido a visitarme, y lo extraño mucho… -movió su cabeza afirmativamente, entristeciéndose su mirada. — Please, mister Strange! I want to see him again! –pidió nuevamente, llorando suavemente._

_¿Habría algo más conmovedor que eso? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería saberlo. Ni siquiera supo cuándo fue que sus brazos abarcaron ese cálido cuerpecito, y su mano acarició las hebras rubias con sumo amor paternal. Realmente se sentía pleno, feliz de tenerlo._

_— Don't cry, little boy. Ya verás que pronto volverás a verlo –le susurró suavemente._

_— Promise? –preguntó, sumamente ilusionado._

_— Yes, I promise –le dio un beso en la frente, levantándose de nuevo._

_— ¿Adónde vas? –preguntó, jalando un poco de su saco._

_— Hay niños que también esperan su regalo —exclamó, sacando la última caja para ponerla encima de la chimenea. —Nos veremos el próximo año, y recuerda no abrir los regalos hasta mañana, ¿okay?_

_— Okay! —respondió el pequeño bastante animado. Miró cómo ese sujeto se iba, saliendo por una ventana aunque se golpeó la cabeza en el proceso._

_— Agh! Bloody Hell…! –maldecía y gritaba, sobando su cabeza._

_— Ha, ha, ha! You're so funny! –exclamó el pequeño, apuntándolo con el dedo índice y desternillándose de la risa._

_— Don't laugh at me! —exigió el adulto, perdiéndose entre la nieve…_

Repentinamente, una voz sumamente escandalosa lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Frunció el entrecejo, tapándose los oídos.

— You, fucking idiot! Don't be so noisy! —reclamó el inglés.

— Ha, ha, ha! I'm not being noisy! —respondió cierto joven americano, revolviendo sus cabellos.

— ¡Deja mi cabello en paz, maldición! –le golpeó la mano, sintiéndose sumamente ofendido.

— ¡No seas amargado, Arthur! Es Navidad, época de amor y alegría —le picó la mejilla.

— Pero contigo cualquier festividad se amarga —refunfuñó un tanto, obteniendo un puchero de parte del menor.

Y podrían seguir peleándose toda la noche, pero el más alto prefirió simplemente tomarlo de la mano, sacando una cajita del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

— Merry Christmas, Arthur! —añadió un grito infantil.

— Eh… Agh… ¡E-Esas cosas se dan hasta mañana, you idiot! —el inglés no tenía idea de cómo ocultar su sonrojo, por lo que solamente tomó el obsequio y desvió su mirada. — T-Thank you… —susurró suavemente, le fue difícil decir esas dos palabras.

— You're welcome, Arthur… —y sin avisar tomó suavemente su barbilla, acallando los futuros quejidos que el oji-verde pudiera hacer.

¿De qué servían las palabras ya? De nada, y eso le quedó claro a ese joven europeo. La noche comenzaba a dejar caer suaves cristales de agua, y el beso les permitía soñar…


End file.
